Looking Back
by GM12
Summary: Looking back.


Looking Back  
This is a short story I wrote for my creative writing class.

Looking Back

"They say when you're about to die, you see your entire life flash before your eyes. They lied."

As he cut himself in the heart, tears flooded his face. One thought came to John's mind as he slowly faded away, it was the day of his son's deasappearance .

...

It began on a starless evening.

He could see Peter's shadowy figure sitting down, waiting in the driveway tears streaming down his fluffy cheeks.

"Why are you crying Peter? What did you do?" Seeing his son was reluctant to answer, John went to the kitchen to ask his wife, Alicia.

John was halfway through the door, when Alicia angrily screamed, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT CHILD DID!"

Ignoring the way Alicia greeted him, John calmly replied, "Your right, I don't know what he did."

"He stole a lollipop and what's worse is he won't admit he did it." Alicia yelled louder than a dragon growling.

Sighing, John asked, "What if he actually didn't steal? You're always like this. You never try to find out the truth from your own son."

"What if-what ifs? You always do that. You always side with Peter." Alicia snapped with certain anger in her voice.

"Is it not what a parent is supposed to do? To love and care for his son! To find out the truth from this son!" John replied, trying to keep his tears in.

Hearing the floor boards, John turned his head and saw Peter standing behind the door, crying. "Are you okay Peter?" John asked softly.

"I di-did-did not do it! I had a lollipop I my pocket before I went into the store. The owner mistook it for one of theirs." Peter said through his tears.

"I believe you."

"No, you don't! You never believe me. You're just like mom, you don't try either. When I was accused of cheating, you just stood there and watched me get scolded by mom. I hate you both, I WISHED YOU WERE DEAD!" Peter screamed as he ran outside.

Hurt, John stepped back, "Peter! Don't go, come back," he yelled after him.

It was too late John could no longer hear his son's crying screams, Peter's footsteps had faded away.

"See what you did?" John snapped at his wife as he rushed passed her still body standing in the kitchen, silent as a mime.

"It's your own fault! I should never put up with this. The child is not even mine. That girl should take care of him, not me!" She screamed.

Stopping, he turned around. "Oh, come on, don't be like this!" He said.

"What was her name? Annie or Anne?" She asked.

"It was Annabeth. And it was just that one time. We were both drunk."

"You still slept with her. When are you going to tell him anyways? He has the right to Know."

"I know, I know. But not now, maybe later. He's not ready to learn the truth yet. Look how he is. He's tormented, sad, and mad at the both of us! If we tell him now, he'll only get worse." He replied.

"He still has the right to know. So, go tell him!" She said as she pointed her finger to the door.

As instructed, John went to look for Peter.

John knew that it was the last straw for Peter, 'I should have had more faith in him, if only...' He thought to himself.

'Where are you, Peter? Where does he go when his sad? The park, Bingo!'

Knowing how dangerous the park is at night, John ran at full speed. Whipping the sweat from his face, his feet pounding the pavement. He was trying to catch his breath when he came across a shadowy figure lying on the ground, John's heart felt like it was going to explode.

'It can't be Peter can it?'

While running the towards the shadowy figure, the shadow diseappeared leaving him alone in the park.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he went on his knees, and screamed, "Peter, where are you? Come back."

...

The pain cut through his heart quicker and more painful than the blade. His eyes closed slowly as John looked at Annabeth and said, "Please, take-care-of-him!"

"I will!"

How did you guys like it? Comment and Review; I'll accept any criticism.

also i've been listening to another version of Justin Bieber's song called Boyfriend and it is really good, you should go listen


End file.
